After the End Knowing
by Hopper4546
Summary: After the solar flair. Abbey and Caleb start to make the human race once again. This story is made out of poems and short paragraphs. Each chapter is about a page out of a real book. I will have at least 50 chapters! Enjoy!
1. Solar Flair

Chapter 1

Solar Flair

CRASH! BANG!

People ran for their lives,

Took planes,

Not Knowing,

What was ahead?

SHUTTER!

Thought somewhere else,

Safe land was there,

But the didn't realize,

What was ahead?

AHH!

People's lives going to waste,

The streets filled with pain,

Loss of hope,

Wondering,

What was ahead?

WOOSH!

The heat rushed the world,

Leaving a trace,

That no one could track,

Thinking,

I left behind so much.

BAM! CRUSH!

Crusty black ash,

Covered the Earth,

Caleb & Abbey were chosen,

"You, me, together, forever!"

SOAR!

Caleb left behind his dad,

Abbey had nothing,

They went start a new race,

New people to love!


	2. A place of Grace

Chapter 2

A place of Grace

Abbey

Chosen

To Descend

On this new World

Caleb

Chosen

To Descend

On this new world

Abbey and Caleb

Restarting the whole thing

Have a child

Make the child have another child

Explore the world

With an atmosphere

Love

Hate shall not come

Everything depends on them

And the bunnies

That they took

Before the flair

The Flair

That destroyed everything

That once lived

All living being

Except for

Abbey, Caleb

And the 2 bunnies

They were meant to make us

Start all over

A new world

Caleb ran with Abbey

Across the grassy field

To the tree of knowledge


	3. ReLive and Rejoice

Chapter 3

Re-Live and Rejoice

_Abbey_

_Yeah_

_What will we do now?_

_I think we are starting the world over._

We sat under the tree, eating an apple.

_Us, you mean, boyfriend and girlfriend?_

_I guess so._

We stood up, curious about the new land.

_Why were we chosen?_

_Lucky we were. We would have died._

Caleb started to talk under his breath.

_Dad, if you hear me now, I love you!_

Caleb turned from me. A tear dropped down his face. His throat sounded heavy. He ran away, from his fears, and differences. Down the hill he sprinted.

_Caleb wait! Wait!_

I put the bunnies down and jolted after him.

_No! No! I can't! I won't leave you dad! Come back!_

_Don't leave Caleb! You have me!_

Caleb kept on running down the hill, trying to ignore my horrific yelling. Just then, something told him to stop running. That's just what he did.

He went flying forward, hitting his head. I could hear him breaking bones!

_CALEB!_

My yelling turned into crying. How could Caleb and I survive like this? My legs never felt so light as I sped down the vast hill.

Caleb lay at the bottom. I finally came.

_Where does it hurt?_

_Everywhere!_

_Specifics?_

_Arms and shoulders_

I felt his chest, arms, and shoulders. Oh God! It looks like he has a broken shoulder bone! Crap! What do I do! Maybe even a fractured arm! I tried hard to keep my tears in. We didn't bother going back up the hill.

Man! He was heavy! I took him to a pond. I cried.

_I can't bear to lose you, because I love you!_

_I love you too. Since I met you._


	4. Reasons

Chapter 4

Reasons

Things,

Things happen,

Things happen for a,

Things happen for a reason,

Things happen for a reason because,

Things happen for a reason because they were,

Things happen for a reason because they were meant to be.

With,

With hope,

With hope, Caleb,

With hope, Caleb will heal.

You,

You see,

You see, the,

You see, the broken,

You see, the broken bones of,

You see, the broken bones of Caleb,

You see, the broken bones of Caleb brought,

You see, the broken bones of Caleb brought them,

You see, the broken bones of Caleb brought them closer.

As,

As the,

As the years,

As the years passed,

As the years passed, they,

As the years passed, they were,

As the years passed, they were forced,

As the years passed, they were forced to live,

As the years passed, they were forced to live together,

As the years passed, they were forced to live together in peace.

Caleb,

Caleb and,

Caleb and Abbey,

Caleb and Abbey were,

Caleb and Abbey were 11,

Caleb and Abbey were 11 when,

Caleb and Abbey were 11 when they,

Caleb and Abbey were 11 when they came,

Caleb and Abbey were 11 when they came to this,

Caleb and Abbey were 11 when they came to this new world.

Now,

Now they,

Now they are,

Now they are 15.

They,

They say,

They say they,

They say they are,

They say they are ready,

They say they are ready to have,

They say they are ready to have a child.

Yeah right!


	5. Just what they want

Just what they want

Chapter 5

Abbey Caleb

I want to have a baby.

What?

I wanna baby. I wanna start the new people.

Are you ready?

More ready than I have ever been.

So how do we do this?

I think, we just take off our clothes.

Seriously?

Yeah. And we lay on top of each other.

Ok, then.

So, you know they rest.

Yeah.

Okay, this is very awkward,

and likeable.

Very true.

So, you can get up now.

I don't want to.

Can't we just stay naked?

My thoughts exactly

(1 month later)

Your belly is rounded.

You think it's a baby?

I think so.

We can handle it, right?

As long as you have me.


	6. They dream on

Chapter 6

They dream on

A baby will call,

Belly like a ball,

They say they will love forever

And hatred mustn't come ever

a day to recall.

[Translation]

The kid will eventually come.

Her belly was huge, massive!

Love, live together in peace!

No fights, only love. Paradise land.

They must always remember.

With all of their pride,

They can find a tide,

Of water to swim, and drink too

First, they must find how to make stew

They sat down and cried.

[Translation]

They have a very strong bond, holding them closer.

They'll find an ocean to make a splash.

A forever honeymoon.

Food, and vegetables is their key.

He held her softly, as she cried.

How will we make food?

I'm in a bad mood,

Living on berries and water, too

Trying to find the place for you.

a place for a dude.

[Translation]

Abbey was thinking, she was sad.

Also very frustrated.

The only thing they have is water an a berry bush.

Caleb and Abbey need a space open.

You know, for the baby.

Tried exploring land,

any food that's canned?

Tried eating a vegie I found,

I said "This vegie should be crowned!"

It shouldn't be banned.

[Translation]

Looking around,

They both wished for premade things.

Caleb picked a vegetable, took a bite.

Amazing! Marvelous! Stupendous!

No, they are keeping that food.

Lived on that vegie,

My kid'll be ready!

The child will be strong and buff

"I say! We gotta get more stuff!"

All time best buddy!

[Translation]

They wouldn't stop eating it.

Their child will be strong, from that heart healthy vegetable.

Muscular too!

We need more of a variety of food.

That kid will be the bomb!


	7. An unexpected Surprise

Chapter 7

An unexpected surprise

"Whoo! Whoo!

The baby is coming!"

He took her near a tree.

"No matter how much pain,

I will be here, next to you!"

They held hand in hand.

"Breathe!"

"He Whoo! He Whoo!"

Her pains are growing larger.

How do I know when it comes?

"Abbey, when your contraction hurts the most,

PUSH!"

Another contraction,

"I don't think I can do this!"

"You're going to have to.

It's okay, I'll be here every step of the way!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She pushed out with all her might.

Caleb spread leaves out for the baby.

"A Head! I see a head!

Push!"

A baby came out!

"Oh my freaking God! I'm a daddy!"

"Boy or Girl?"

Caleb quickly checks,

"Girl!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Another?

Shoot!

"Push!"

"Omg! Another head! Darling push!"

The baby quickly came out.

"A beautiful baby boy! TWINS!

Caleb and Abbey didn't expect this.

Another one of their unexpected surprises!


	8. Learning

Chapter 8

Learning

Well, The babies are raised to about six years old. Living on dry crops and water. It was a very difficult experience for them. They have not yet had new clothes because what materials would make them anyway? What they have done is cutting off things like sleeves and pant legs for the babies.

There actually wasn't a weather change at all. Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy, no Snow, but their was hail! We survived well in these humid temperatures! We have also found an ocean. We can hunt fish there, and cook them. It's very delicious when you're hungry!

Abbey, Annalisa, Edwin, (Last two, baby names) and I actually found a home. Somewhere in the woods, the place in infested with mosquitoes, but It will do.

I think they are at the age where we can teach them life lessons. Puberty, acting like an adult, and education. We have been teaching them 2 + 2. We have talked about time. Also other equations like 4 + 4, and 8 + 8. Spelling their words is another thing. Edwin has blue eyes, like his mother, and Blonde hair. Where did that come from? Annalisa has Hazel eyes like me, and Black hair. Blonde and Black hair? Where are these kids from, we are both brunetes?!


	9. Exotic, Hip, Naughty

Chapter 9

Exotic, hip, naughty

Caleb, Why are my children different? What's is wrong with them? We are 21, what are we doing? How is this possible? I am dreaming, right? Get me out!

Abbey, Are we doing things wrong? How can this go on? How is this world different? We've been living here for 10 years, dammit!

It looks as if, the world is suddle, stopped in time. Live life, long.

A breath of fresh air, Caleb sucked up. Only could be his last. They all walked down to a near by stream. All life, still. Caleb jolted downward, his mind swerving., racing. Everything still, glass. Hyperventilate. It's exotic, how Malaria, can make you high.

Boom! He drops dead. His glass world, turning to ice, melting him in his own perpetual world. Hips breaking down, treading. Can't even shed a tear.

Caleb, A naughty life I lived, and I can't leave yet. What about my children?

Abbey, Amazing how things came go bye-bye in a flash.

She cries solemnly, holding her kids in her hands. Edwin holds Annalisa's hand, the take 2 fingers, and slowly touch his neck. His wind pipe glows.

Abbey, What are my children? Monsters?

Caleb immediately gasps air, opens eyes, and kisses Abbey. Softly and gently, cherishing every second, they are alive.


	10. They're Talking

Chapter 10

They're talking

"Ed, we can't let them know!"

"Your're right."

"They why the hell did we do that?"

"We wanted our dad to stay alive duh!"

"We're idiots!"

"No we're not, we're great! We're amazing!"

The next morning

Edwin pushed his fingers together.

Slowly a green light appeared.

"Edwin stop that!"

A pillow appeared.

Caleb walks by.

"Good morning!'

Edwin started to stand up, and go close to Caleb.

Eyes green.

Fangs.

Blood.

Bite.

Edwin bit Caleb in the neck.

Annalisa's Fangs shot out. "Do I smell blood?"

She smiles.


	11. A Serene Surprise

Chapter 11

A serene Surprise

Abbey woke to a superficial giggle. She followed the sound, to Anna and Ed's sleeping area. She peeked through the green grass, felt like straw. The moment was unreal, laughter. Abbey feared of what these creatures were, screeched and broke her silence. A tear of mixed emotions slid down her cheek, and dropped down on her shoe. Annalisa turned around. Skin white as snow, eyes green, glowing.

Whispers screeched in her ears, they were all a blur. Nothing made sense at this moment. "My mother told me about whispers. How they disturbed her for years." Abbey thought to herself. The whispers started to come into one voice, "Everyone Else. Everyone Else. You should have not survived. Everyone else." They repeated.

Over and over, I can't take it! "AH AH AAHEAH!" Abbey screeched like a mental person having a nervous break down, as she walked closer to the people.

"Hello?" Abbey stated. "Hello Abbey. Remember us, the ones who took you here?"

The voice mechanically talked inside Abbey's mind. "I remember you guys," She shivered, "The ones who took us here, the ones who saved us."

Annalisa and Edwin turned to normal again with a flick of their wrist. "What?! Annalisa! Edwin! If you don't explain this to me, I will slap you! Start talking!!!!" Silence. "Come on!" Abbey walked towards them, stuck out the back of her hand, and slapped. "ZZZZ BUZZZZ!" Her hand shocked, bye touching Edwin. "You see mom. When the men, who talked to you through you mind, took you here, a genetic surge enrolled throughout your genes. You passed the power down to us." Edwin said. "You were just to old to activate the power." Annalisa's hand shot up, and they got pale again, with huge glowing green eyes. They started to talk through her mind again, "You see, grandma was a dangerously gifted person. She heard whispers through her mind about the dates of deaths and tragedies. We are now a part of those people, because they changed our DNA. We can do anything. Just watch . . ." Edwin lifted up the right arm, focused on it, and it got huge. "Oh my god."


	12. blank

Chapter 12

Abbey woke up in the morning,

Thinking that last night was a dream.

Only that it wasn't,

And her kids are freaks.

For only 1 thing to come,

Death.

Because of 1 thing,

Anna and Ed.

They were only mutated,

On purpose.

All of the men that were thought to be 'safe',

Really aren't my cup of tea.

They really only brought them here,

For their own children to kill them.

Abbey and Caleb are in danger,

Because of the great destruction.

That Abbey's grandmother had to do with it,

Because she is disturbed.

And only whispers inside her corpse,

Tell her soul what to do.

So she sent the men out,

Because everyone should have died.

And they are finishing her job,

Hehehe.


	13. But why?

Chapter 13

But Why?

But why do all these things happen?

But why shouldn't they?

Because the same reason, we try to survive

Things don't need to be peaceful

But why is Abbey's grandma such a bitch?

But why shouldn't she be a bitch?

Because she will destroy everything!

Isn't that a good thing?

But why does she hear whispers?

But why shouldn't she hear whispers?

The whispers are a sent message from the men

The men don't need to be alive,

You got that right.


End file.
